googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Vel!/Archive 4
Ei! wie schmeckt der Coffee süße, Lieblicher als tausend Küsse, Milder als Muskatenwein. Coffee, Coffee muss ich haben, Und wenn jemand mich will laben, Ach, so schenkt mir Coffee ein! Ah! how sweet coffee tastes! Lovelier than a thousand kisses, smoother than muscatel wine. Coffee, I must have coffee, and if anyone wants to give me a treat, ah!, just give me some coffee! (J.S. Bach) Saibian's new article Just for your information, the first article of section 17271289737475698637398725897298725 of Saibian's One to Infinity has been released! We have waiting it for many many years! It introduces functions and numbers way larger than a mere transmorgrifihgh or even Sam's Number (edit: misread the article). You should definitely go read it! ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:45, April 22, 23316241145592193160488279961352014 (UTC) :haha, sbiis you ol' rascal! you're.so. 16:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, and today he published the second article. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Do you recognize the song? :P LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :idgi you're.so. 02:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Blocked o noez i got blocked for 1 min nooooo King2218 (talk) 07:21, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Retired policies Why did you delete those policies? Some of these policies seem to be appropriate on the present day. We should either mark it as "retired" or improve it to fit with our current community. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:09, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Most of them have been incorporated into the main policy page, so there's no real point in editing them. Feel free to restore them, but they'll probably be useless for the foreseeable future. you're.so. 16:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANDRE JOYCE IS YOUR AVATAR A google search was inconclusive, so what is it? Looks like some sort of muppet.....thing. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 02:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's Johnny T, a character from the YouTube puppet show Glove and Boots. He is a toad from Brooklyn. I might as well link you to their best work: VVS, Evolution of the Hipster, Johnny T's NYC Tourist Tips. you're.so. 03:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Question Any particular reason why you chose green as the wiki's theme color? WikiRigbyDude (talk) 00:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :does there need to be? you're.so. 05:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::There might be. LittlePeng9 (talk) 08:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::the best reason that i can give is that i wanted to replace the grey/black theme i had before. you're.so. 15:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) XappolBot I've noticed that XappolBot has left the IRC channel right after you did. I don't know if you are aware of that, but I thought it's worth telling you. LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :I know. Since it's running off my laptop, it disconnects when I turn it off. This is a temporary problem -- within the next week I'll be getting my own webserver, which I can use to run it 24/7. you're.so. 17:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) What-If Did you read the new What-If yet? You'll like the drawing at the very end! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) (because I should not use the word 'check' or 'cheque') :I did see that. I don't recognize the S-notation though you're.so. 03:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::It appears to be \(S_{BB}(1000)\), which means the maximum number of steps that a 1000-state Turing machine can take before halting. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:20, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Or it is S-recursion around BB function. Wythagoras (talk) 14:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::There is a possibility that this is \(S_{88}(1000)\), so we would have 88th order BB function! LittlePeng9 (talk) 14:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) pls add a new fatc 2 teh irc chat0 ok fb100z i hav a rely kewl math fakt u shud add to zapple boot. it is: grahms numbr, eql 2 3^^^^3, is teh larjst numbr evr. most ppl haevnt herd of grams number, so u shud add that fakt so ppl can heer of TEH REEL BIGEST NUMBRE EVAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WikiRigbyDude (talk) 18:41, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : lol LittlePeng9 (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : Did you mean: greums number King2218 (talk) 19:03, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Wait, what? Seriously? Have you renamed your account or have you somehow hacked something to change it for a few days? I just can't believe that you've renamed your account... Wythagoras (talk) 05:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :No, wait, I see this is seriously. Also, the leaderboard has crashed. But, why... Wythagoras (talk) 05:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :wyth, you know me. i'm not the kinda guy who jokes around. (also i thought the old name was really dorky) you're.so. 05:43, September 14, 2014 (UTC) vel vel